


One Day

by Sword_Queen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Queen/pseuds/Sword_Queen
Summary: A fluffy Cuttletavio fanfic losely inspired by the recent Star vs the Forces of Evil episodes. Need not watch that show to read.





	One Day

            “Tavi?” Craig called. “That you?”

            “Yep. Miss me?” Octavio asked, pushing a branch out of the way and stepping into the lantern light.

            “Of course. I was getting worried you weren’t coming.”

            “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. How are you?”

            “Better now that I’m with you. It seems like forever since we’ve been able to be alone, just the two of us.”

            “It’s only been a week silly.”

            “Even a minute feels like an eternity when I’m away from you.”

            “Craig, you dork.” Octavio playfully shoved at Craig’s shoulder, blush staining his cheeks. “Any plans for tonight?”

            “It’s a surprise. Close your eyes and I’ll lead the way.”

            Once Octavio complied, Craig took his hand and lead him through the trees. “Okay, now open them.”

            Octavio gasped looking around the clearing, a small waterfall near its edge, fireflies and lanterns providing light, the trees parting just enough for them to see the stars. “Craig it’s beautiful.”

            “Not as beautiful as you.”

            “What did I do to deserve you?”

            “I think it’s the reverse one should ponder.”

            Octavio and Craig laid down on the grass, reaching for each other’s hands and lay there, just listening to the sounds of the forest around them.

            “You know, I wish these nights could last forever,” Octavio said after some time. “That I could just spend eternity with you without having to worry about what people thing. When I’m with you I barely can.”

            “Me too. One day we won’t have to hide, I just know it. We’ll be able to just be together, no grumpy council members, no societal expectations, just us. Have you liked your surprise?”

            “I already said I did. Speaking of surprises, I have one of my own. Which way is our normal meeting spot?” Octavio asked, sitting up.

            “That way?”

            “Be right back,” Octavio said standing and running off. A couple minutes later he returned, carrying one of his instruments with him.

            “Tavi?”

            “I wrote you a song. Care to hear it?” Craig nodded, and Octavio began to play.

 

* * *

 

            Octavio sat, overlooking Octo Valley, playing an old but well cared for instrument, eyes closed, and a small smile on his face.

            “Isn’t that the song you wrote for me when we were younger?”

            Octavio looked up at Craig and sighed slightly. “You remember?”

            “As clear as if it was yesterday.”

            “You know,” Octavio said, as he stopped playing, “I used to imagine abandoning the throne to just run away with you. It was the only way I could imagine us being free to be together.”

            “We’re together now, aren’t we?”

            “Yes. You were right all those years ago.”

            “I didn’t imagine that it would take all that though. But enough about the past,” Craig said, reaching for Octavio’s hand but stilling just before taking it, letting Octavio close the gap.

            “We have now.” Octavio gently placed Craig’s hand on his cheek, leaning on it slightly. Soon he began to play again, letting the music surround them.


End file.
